


A Day in the Life (podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: A podfic of The Magic Rat's story."Crowley and Aziraphale move into their cottage in the South Downs."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Day in the Life (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Day In the Life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350420) by [The_Magic_Rat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat). 



[Download or stream at GDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13crSP6AJZ2X4wx4OaAQcpd9YPSFy8AQw/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
